This invention relates generally to a skin care and cleansing device to be used in conjunction with skin cleansing soaps and gels and exfoliating gels while taking a shower or bathing. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable or conformable pillow with textured scrubbing surfaces and means for holding the pillow in place.
Exfoliating gels have become popular for use in the shower or bath to aid in cleansing the skin and removing dead skin cells. Such exfoliating gels generally comprise a proprietary formulation of a liquid carrier containing cleansing agents and miniscule exfoliating abrasive particles that abrade and remove the dead skin cells as the gel is massaged into the skin with the hands. An example of such a gel is St. Ives “Apricot Scrub” manufactured by St. Ives Laboratories, Inc. Another such exfoliating gel is Ohm, manufactured by Proctor & Gamble. There are many such products on the market and they all have the common characteristic of a fluid carrier containing tiny abrasive particles. The precise formulation is not material to the present invention.
There are situations when an accessory device would be desirable to use in conjunction with exfoliating gels while taking a shower or bathing. For example, one cannot scrub one's back or, in some cases, a handicapped person cannot reach all parts of the body. It would also be desirable to provide a scrubbing surface which is ideally suited for enhancing the scrubbing or exfoliating action of the gel. In some cases, a more vigorous massaging surface would be useful for cleansing the skin and, in all cases, it would be desirable to carry out the scrubbing with a device having anti-microbial properties.
A number of prior art patents disclose back scrubbing devices to be attached to a shower wall by suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,635 issued May 17, 1994 to Moore discloses a sponge rubber member attached to a backer board and covered with water-resistant carpeting material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,864 issued Feb. 11, 1997 to Huber discloses a reversible pad with two different cleaning surfaces and detachable suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,302 issued Feb. 13, 1996 to Dion describes a foam pad mounted to a rigid plate used in conjunction with an inflatable bladder, and using a standard washcloth for massaging.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,083 issued May 13, 1997 to Hayes discloses a device including a foam panel attached to a rigid back and covered with water impervious PVC. A water pervious cover sheet holds closed cell foam block members for cleansing or application of balm.
The above devices require rigid back support members with sponges, washcloths or similar applicators for holding lotion or soap, or using simple scrubbing surfaces. None are designed to work specifically with exfoliating gels.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved conformable device with an exfoliating scrubbing surface to be used in conjunction with exfoliating gels.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved cleansing device to be mounted on a stationary surface to assist in reaching inaccessible parts of the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved inflatable shower and/or tub mounted pillow that is reversible having two types of scrubbing surfaces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved cleansing device with anti-microbial properties.